Setting the stars on fire
by madagascarmaster
Summary: A lost little filly finds her way to ponyville!But something lurks behind the bright,happy colours of this town.Can this little filly be the key to saving ponyville and possibly the world?
1. Lonley girl

A small filly wandered through the empty road she had walked since she had entered Canterlot and left the next day (for she never stayed anywhere for long!)It was when the sun had just begun to spread light to the world. She had been wandering for weeks since the last trace of her family was gone... her brother Black Jack or Jackie as she called him had disappeared in the middle of the night. The all black unicorn which the little Pegasus filly had traveled with for as long as she could remember. She was always sweet and talkative. But since his disappearance she only spoke in a hushed whisper avoiding many of the ponies she came into contact with. In the new morning light the filly's features were revealed. Her coat was a fiery orange with big spots of fiery red on her back, wings, flank, forehead and front right leg. Her mane a reddish orange and golden yellow a big bob of hair with a long braid that dragged across the ground was the only way she could style the mess of hair! Her tail was the same golden yellow. It was strait for it refused to do otherwise and dragged on the ground. It was tipped in the same reddish orange colour. Her eyes were a deep intelligent golden yellow. In the early morning sun she looked like a fireball from the sun had set her coat a blaze with colour. She stopped at a small pond broidered with tiger lilies and Saffron flowers in full bloom. The soft grass under her hooves felt very comfy... Sure a quick cat nap couldn't hurt! She curled up by the flowers and closed her eyes yawing. She hadn't realised how tired she was! Before she knew it she was asleep.

**Rainbow Dash's POV **

_I can't believe I let Flutter Shy talk me into this! Now I have to sit through this stupid thing! She had to collect flower petals for Twilight! I absolutely __**HATE**__ all the Girly stuff! _But my thoughts were shattered when Flutter shy gave a girly scream when she tripped over something. I rolled my eyes but flew over to her. "Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" I followed her gaze to a small ball of fluff. But when I took a closer look at this puff ball I saw it was a small Pegasus filly! "Um... hello?" Flutter shy asked but the filly didn't respond. "HEY KID!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. But the small filly swatted at the air mumbling something that sounded like "hit the snooze button Jackie..." Then I let out a frustrated sigh and flew up to get a rain cloud. "What are you do- Flutter Shy started to ask but she realized too late! "Wait!" But I did it anyway! I stomped on the cloud until a heavy stream of water feel on the filly. She shot up with a jolt yelling something about _apple ninjas? _"Um... Hi." Flutter shy mumbled. "Anyway! What's your name kid?" I asked. "Star fire..." She responded as if I hadn't just dumped buckets of water on her. "Oh and by the way!" She said in a strange voice. "Ya?" I asked. Then her face turned dead serious. "Wake me up again and I'll make a clown wig out of your mane!" I flinched._ This is one tough little filly! _


	2. Finding a friend

Star Fire was not happy. There were three things she hated... Besides the obvious stuff every pony hates. One was being woken up. Two was being cooped up and three was chickens. But that was a story for another day. Now she was soaking wet!

_**Star fire's Point Of view**_

"Sweetie your sopping wet!" The yellow Pegasus with long pale pink mane and tail told me pointing at me with her hoof. "Noooo." The cyan coloured pegasus said her voice dripping with sarcasm. But the other ignored her. "You should come dry off! You'll catch your death of a cold out here!" I got up and said "I guess..." and we headed off to their town. We arrived at a SERIOUSLY pink town with a sign that said 'welcome to Ponyville'. I followed the two pegasi to a nice cottage outside of the town. _That's easier on the eyes. _I thought to myself. "I gotta fly Fluttershy!" the cyan coloured Pegasus said flying off. "Bye Rainbow." The one I assumed was Fluttershy answered. She opened the door and I looked inside. It was filled with animals and other things such as animal food or medicine. Fluttershy flew out of the room then came back with a fluffy white towel. I dried myself and thanked her. I walked out the door and sat down. Birds sang and every now and then a rabbit or two would pass by. Buttercups, violets, roses, bluebells, lavender, daisies and all kinds of flowers grew along the hill that led up to the cottage. A dark forest at the bottom of the hill seamed dark and ominous. I shrugged it off. Time went so fast that before I knew it the sun was setting! My stomach growled at me and I laughed. Fluttershy walked up to me. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "How could you tell?" I asked. "I heard your stomach growling from inside." She said. We laughed and she took me inside and set some rose petal soup on the table. It was SO good. She told me about her friends and about Ponyville. All the adventures they had. It was like something out of a book of legends. "You should stay for the night." Fluttershy said. "I have a guest room." "Thank you for the offer but I prefer to sleep outdoors." I answered her. "Well... I do have a hammock." She suggested. "Thank you Fluttershy." I walked to the door "This was a great dinner." I said politely before heading out. I found the hammock and flopped down onto it. The wind rocked the hammock lightly and I sighed. _Some ponies don't know how good they've got it. Roofs over their heads, Good food, friends, family..._ My thoughts stopped and the word came again. _Family... _I shook my head and looked at the stars. The only things that were always there was Celestia's sun by day, Luna's moon and stars by night and my brother. At least I thought that. I stared at the night sky and smiled. It was a good sign. I remembered my brother's words. _When somepony takes their time to work on something to make other ponies happy it is a sign of good things to come. _I knewLuna had worked very hard on this night. The moon was big and bright and the stars glittered brightly. I rarely sleep at night. I like to take a catnap or two in the day. I was a night pony but I'm never tired in the day. Of course I get some sleep. _Good things to come... _I thought then drifted off to sleep.

_**Yes! It's summer! So if the cure of no school works I will update more often and possibly make a new story! Yay! Bye and have a good summer!**_


	3. Uh oh!

_**Authors note: This chapter is necessary for the plot line! So no flames! This is basically the peak of stuff like this that will happen in the story! It's also quite long so bear with me.**_

The next morning Star Fire woke up to find a scowling rabbit in her face. "WAH!" She cried falling off the hammock. Fluttershy flew up to the Hammock. "There you are Angel." She said picking the rabbit up in her hoof. "Star Fire, where'd you go?" She asked looking at the empty hammock. "Down here..." Star fire's muffled and tired reply came. Fluttershy looked under the hammock to find Star Fire face down on the grass. "Are you okay?" She asked offering a hoof to help the Filly up. Star Fire took hold of her hoof and pulled herself up. "I'm fine. That's nothing compared to the things I usually fall out of." Star Fire replied as she brushed off the grass with her hooves. Fluttershy opened her mouth then closed it again biting her lip thoughtfully. "Would you like some breakfast?" She finally asked. "No thank you Fluttershy I have to go get my bag from the spring." Star Fire answered running off down the path towards the spring. Fluttershy watched her go and for a moment she saw her wince when a stray branch hit her left wing. She shrugged it off and went inside.

Star Fire skidded to a halt at the spring. She hunted through the flowers till she found her saddle bag. It was once a bright red but was now dull and faded. It was torn in places and frayed but still usable. Besides she didn't have enough bits for a new one. She took hold of it with her teeth and swung it onto her back. She did up the yellow, star shaped buckle with ease and was off. Now she simply walked along the path she saw some berries growing near the path and her stomach growled. She rolled her eyes and studied the berries. Luckily for her they weren't poisonous. She ate them and her stomach settled down. She looked to the dark and ominous looking woods. She knew she would have to go threw them to leave. She thought about getting a guide to take her but she shook her head. There were two reasons she couldn't. A, Nopony would be brave enough to go anywhere near that forest and B, even If Somepony was brave enough it would cost much more than the three bits Star Fire owned. Maybe they sell maps. She pondered. Pony Ville came into view. Star Fire gulped at the knot that formed in her stomach. She didn't like strangers but she knew she had to go there if she ever wanted a map or at least some information. So she swallowed the lump in her throat, braced herself and started to walk towards the town filled with strange ponies and their eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. Another reason she didn't like public places.

It seemed that as soon as she stepped onto the street everypony turned their head to stare at the scruffy looking filly. She could feel the walls she built starting to crumble as they mumbled things to their friends. She took a deep breath and continued to search for a tourist guide or a newspaper stand. Just as she turned the corner to find a light purple unicorn levitating a thick red tome as she ran, the unicorn's purple and pink mane and tail were perfectly straight and she was obviously in too big a hurry to notice the filly in front of her. Star Fire tried to turn but she wasn't fast enough. Her left side was facing the unicorn and her wing was held up in hurry to get away because it is Pegasi instinct to try and use their wings to escape. The unicorn noticed her but it was too late to stop. She slammed into the filly which caused Star Fire to slam into the corner of the building. Her left wing took most off the impact opening a wound that was not only painful physically, but mentally as Star Fire recalled the hazy memory of the black shadow lashing out and leaving her left wing close to being permanently crippled and her brother charging at the beast. But it wasn't over yet. The unicorn's magical grip on the thick book had slipped. It bounced off the corner of the building and dropped onto Star Fire's head .The Pegasus filly bit her lip because it was all she could do to keep from crying out in pain. She could feel her brain trying to pull her into unconsciousness. She tried to fight it but her body screamed at her slightest move. Finally she gave in and let darkness blot out her vision. She could hear a small sound then multiple voices that were so muffled and dragged on so slow that she could hardly bare it. She could feel herself being lifted and a small whine escaped her mouth as another wave of pain started in her wing and then pounded in her skull. Then everything went black.


	4. The face hoof chapter

_**Star Fire's point of view**_

I opened my eyes and an impossibly bright glare met them. Then when my eyes adjusted I saw a white room with a picture on the wall. I tried to focus to see the picture but my head pounded and the wall seemed to be a hundred feet away. I tried to move my hooves to rub my temples but I couldn't. I started to panic and that sent another wave of pain threw my skull. When the pain had died down I realised I was lying on my side on a bed that was quite soft. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a bedside table with a bouquet of flowers. _What is this place? Why am I here? Why can't I move my legs? Why does my head keep pounding? Where did those flowers come from? _My thought chain was broken when I heard a door swing open. I used all my strength to pull my head up. For a moment I saw somepony then my head dropped and I could feel how tired I was. My eyes shut but I could not fall asleep. Because whoever was in the room would NOT stop mumbling the same things over and over again! She kept saying "What have I done? What will the princess say?" then I could hear her pacing around the floor as her hooves went _clip clop clip clop _on the floor.

_**Twilight's Point of view**_

I didn't even know the filly's name but I couldn't pass the hospital without feeling guilty. Every now and then I looked back at the filly. It was depressing. The sheets covered her except for her face, which looked somewhat annoyed. You could barely see the gauze wrapped around her forehead. Then after a while I heard the door opened and Apple Jack, Rarity and Pinkie Pie came in. "Twilight what are ya'll doing in here?" Apple Jack asked in her western accent. "Darling, we've been looking everywhere for you!"Rarity told me using a tone rarely heard outside of Canterlot. Then Pinkie Squealed. "Yeah you silly Filly today's the day of your favorite authors book signing!" I thought of how to explain to my friends why I was here. I couldn't. _At least nopony's bothering the filly. _I thought_. _At that moment a voice belonging to Rainbow Dash yelled "GET OUT OF THE WAY!"And she flew through the door at extreme speed and landed on the bed. The force of the impact caused the filly to fall out of the bed and everything would've been fine if she hadn't landed on her left wing. "I'm Okay!" Rainbow dash announced, oblivious to what she just did.

_**Nopony's Point Of View**_

Expressions of shock and horror flickered on the faces of the two unicorns. Disgust was on Apple Jack's face. Rainbow Dash gave a confused look to her friends. Then Star Fire screamed from the pain in her wing. Realization and shock flickered on Rainbow Dash's face and she looked over the side of the bed. "Heh heh... Oops?" She said her voice shaking a little. "What do you think you're doing?" A voice snapped. The five ponies turned their heads to find Nurse Red Heart fuming. "Um it was an accident?" Rainbow Dash replied, beads of sweat forming on her forehead. After taking a deep breath to calm herself nurse Red Heart sighed frustrated "You two," She said pointing a hoof at Rarity and Twilight. "Can you help me move the patient back onto the bed?" She continued and pointed a hoof at Star Fire. "I'd be happy to!" Rarity replied and Twilight nodded dumbly. "What can I do?" Rainbow asked. "Get. Out." She told the Pegasus, her voice dark as she pointed at the door. "Come on sugar cube." Apple Jack said grabbing the Pegasus' by the tail and dragging her out of the room. Pinkie bounced after them saying something about balloons and cake. Rarity fluffed the pillows and pulled off the blankets. Twilight gingerly levitated Star Fire onto the bed then Rarity gently placed the blankets over her. When they were done Nurse Red Heart asked them to leave. After they left she shook her head and pulled the covers down half way. She then gently eased the injured wing against the filly's body. Then she pulled the covers back up and gently lowered them. She turned to leave but noticed something on the bedside table. She walked over to it and examined it. It was a bouquet of moon flowers and there was a card! "Although distance separates us you're in my heart. Never forget that." She read aloud wondering what it meant. _I won't... Mother..._Star Fire could hear a tiny voice in the back of her head say. _I promise._


	5. Piece of the puzzle

Star Fire woke with a start, throwing off the covers of the bed in blind panic. She sat panting and trying to bloat out the nightmare she had experienced. Then nurse Red Heart opened the door and walked in. "Is something wrong?" She asked. Star Fire shook her head then after a long silence she asked a question that had been on her mind for a while "Why am I here?" Nurse Red heart replied "Well first off, this is a hospital. I'm nurse Red Heart and you are?" "Star Fire." "Well Star Fire you were injured in an accident and Miss Twilight Sparkle brought you here. You've been here for almost two days and it's time to get your body used to moving around again." She finished as she unwrapped the gauze from her forehead. Star Fire's eyes were the size of saucers. "Any way the physical therapist will be here soon." She tried to reassure her then she turned and left the room.

For several minutes Star Fire stared at the white wall. It was the always the same. She was bored out of her mind. "SURPRIZE!" yelled a white Pegasus with purple eyes and a puffy, yellow mane and tail that seemed to appear out of thin air. Her cutie mark was three purple balloons. "GAH!" Star Fire screamed. "Oops. I meant _surprise._" She tried to correct her first impression on the filly. "W-Who are you?" Star Fire asked her voice shaking. "I'm Surprise the physical therapist silly filly!" She giggled then flew over to Star Fire. "Ok do you think you can get out of bed?" She asked giving a questioning look at the young Pegasus. "I think so." She replied summoning her energy to try and set her hooves on the floor. Up until now she hadn't noticed how heavy her legs felt. But somehow she pulled herself out of the bed and onto her hooves. She swayed and shook for a while but steadied herself in a minute or so. "Wow you're stronger than you look!" Surprise praised her. "Thank you." Star Fire replied politely. "Okay next we're going to get your joints moving again. Are you ready to start?" Surprise asked her pulling out a clipboard that seemed to appear out of thin air. Star Fire ignored it. "Ready as I'll ever be." "Then let's get started." Surprise gave her a toothy grin. Star Fire gave a small smile, she liked Surprise.

For the rest of the day Surprise helped Star Fire with basic movements and balance. When Surprise left to help another patient Star Fire was walking around the room all by herself. She was so happy that without realizing it she was bouncing! She was also too distracted to notice Nurse Red Heart standing in the door way. "Well it looks like Surprise has done it again." She said to Nopony in particular. Star Fire stopped bouncing and turned to face her. "I didn't see you there." "I could see that. It seems that you're in good shape. If you would just follow me, that'd be great." She said turning around and walking out of the room. Without questioning it Star Fire followed her out of the room and into a long hallway. Nurse Red Heart turned around a corner and Star Fire followed close behind. Soon they approached a door. Without hesitating Nurse Red heart pushed open the door and the two walked in.

The room was sky blue with puffy white clouds scattered on the wall. A lavender carpet covered the floor and a few chairs were placed along the wall. A large dark brown bookshelf crammed with colourful books was beside the door. Two large windows were on two separate walls. One was looking out over the town and the other looked out over a grassy hill dotted with flowers. About seven foals, give or take were sitting in a large group. Nurse Red Heart left the room but Star Fire just stood there. A familiar knot started to form in her stomach but she pushed it down. She would not let fear take over again. She walked over to book shelf and started scanning it for something to read. She lowered her head to look at the bottom shelf and came face to face with a unicorn filly. The filly had a light purple coat that was almost gray. Her mane and tail fell in streaks of light and dark gray and were straight except at the end where it curved inward. Her eyes were storm gray then faded into a light blue that was almost gray. The two looked at each other for a moment before the other filly broke the silence. "Hello, I'm Winter Dawn. Who are you?" "I'm Star Fire. It's nice to meet you." "Were you looking for a book?" She asked obviously struggling to find something to say. "I am. Could you recommend something?" Star Fire asked her glancing at the bookshelf. "Here," Dawn said levitating a large blue and silver book with a picture of a cresset moon on the cover. Her magic made the book glow faintly blue. "Equestria legends, the world of dreams." "Sounds interesting, thanks Dawn!" Star Fire thanked her and took the book in her mouth. And setting it on the floor and it opened to the first page. Star Fire then plopped down on the floor and started reading.

_The Elements_

_Many talk of the elements of harmony. But few know the tale of how they came to be. Long ago when Discord roamed free and chaos reigned, Celestia and Luna were desperate. Ponies were suffering and there was nothing they could do. But one day six ponies approached the sisters. The leader of the group said "We are the elements of a hero. We represent Bravery, Determination, Willpower, Valiant, Intelligence and Sacrifice. We have come because we can help you." The sisters accepted their help and the eight confronted Discord. The eight combined their power and turned Discord to stone. Celestia and Luna had new power surging through them but the elements weren't so lucky. Combining their powers with the royal sisters had a side effect. The six ponies collapsed onto the ground too tired to get up. When the sisters saw this they felt sorry for the ponies that had helped them save Equestria. So they gathered six stones. Using their powerful magic the sisters placed the ponies in the stones where they would regain their energy until they were called out. The stones glowed brightly and when the light died away six gems lay in their place. Throughout the years the energy of the stones changed. Instead of the elements of a hero they became the elements of harmony. It is a sad tale that the original heroes were forgotten even by Celestia herself. But the elements' story lives on in the night sky. Each constellation tells a tale that has been long since forgotten. The elements wait for the day they are needed again. This is not the end of this tale for the elements shall be needed some day in the far future._

Star Fire's golden yellow eyes had a dreamy expression as she looked out the window at the gently blowing grass and the clouds drifting by lazily. _Elements of a hero... Why does that sound so familiar?_

_**Authors note!**_

_**Ok Bronies listen up! Tomorrow I'm going away until Friday! Then I'm leaving again on Monday for a week! So In advance I'm apologising for the lack of updates in the next two weeks! If I can I might get a chapter or two up in the weekend between these trips. But I can't promise anything! So until then, bye everypony and I'll be off! **_


	6. have some fun and break down the wall!

Star Fire's mind began to wander. But soon she was disturbed by Nurse Red Heart's voice. "It's time to go." "Go where?" She asked looking up at the mare. "You're leaving the hospital." The nurse pony responded. Star Fire jumped to her hooves. Nurse Red Heart led her to a large door. "Though we need you back it two weeks to take off the cast on your wing." She informed her then turned around. Star Fire didn't waste any time getting out of there.

At first everything was engulfed by a bright light. But that faded away and once again she saw Pony Ville. Then something was dropped in front of her. It was her saddle bag! She looked up to see Dawn standing in front of her, smiling. "Thanks Dawn!" Star Fire said gratefully to the unicorn as she swung the saddle bag on and buckled it. "No problem." Dawn told her. The Unicorn's face shone with a secret. "Wait what's this? Oh my gosh!" Star Fire exclaimed Pulling _Equestria, Legends of the night _out of the bag. "It's my own copy of the book. I thought you might have better use for it than me." "Thanks Dawn!" Star Fire exclaimed giving the filly a quick hug before running off. "You're welcome!" She called after the Pegasus then laughing lightly to herself.

Star Fire looked at the blue sky, sighed and stared at the ground she could not leave. It was a strange thing for a Pegasus. Not being able to fly. It was driving her CRAZY! Then something hit the ground. _A muffin? _Star fire thought to herself and then she looked up. A gray Pegasus mare with a yellow mane and tail carrying a muffin basket was flying in a strange pattern. Her sunny yellow eyes were looking in to different directions! Her cutie mark was a bunch of bubbles. She was wearing a mail mare bag. "You dropped this!" Star Fire yelled waving the muffin in her hoof. The strange Pegasus turned around and grabbed the muffin in her mouth. "Thank you." She said through the muffin before flying away.

_Strange._ Star Fire thought to herself. But then again strange things happened all the time. She laughed as she remembered Jackie getting stuck in a cotton candy cloud. She still didn't know where those wacky clouds came from. _Chaos and order, yin and yang. _A small voice whispered in her head that wasn't her own. She shook her head trying to get rid of the small voice. _Day and night, things go right. __**STOP IT!**_ She yelled to the voice. It was starting to drive her crazy! _I need some sleep. _She told herself, her face slipping into a tired grimace. Settling into the long grass in the shade of a tree she let out a tired sigh. She hadn't even been laying there for five minutes before she was disturbed.

"THAT'S CHEATING THUNDER!" A male voice yelled. "IS NOT TIDAL!" Another voice yelled back. Star Fire gave an exasperated sigh and got to her hooves. Two earth pony colts came running through the clearing. One was a bright blue with a bright green and yellow mane. The other was bright yellow with a bright green and bright blue mane. Both their manes were pretty shaggy and dirty. A few sticks and leaves stuck out here and there. Both of their eyes were a strong stormy gray. They were both "Blank Flanks" as she had often heard ponies calling others who had no cutie marks. "Do you mind?!" she barked. Her tiredness obviously making her cranky. The colts whipped their heads around to stare at the fuming filly. "Um..." The blue colt looked at the other trying to think of an answer. "Sorry?" the other replied sweat forming on his face. She gave a frustrated sigh before storming back to where she had lay down the first time. She flopped down onto the grass and glared at the colts. The two ran off so fast they were a blur. _Finally I can sleep. _She thought happily. _I'll apologise next time I see them. _She promised herself before falling asleep.

_**Nopony's Point Of View**_

The two colts ran through the streets of the town continuing their race despite the filly they had woken up. The two colts were twin brothers. The blue colt was named Tidal wave. The other was called Thunder Sparks. At a distance they looked nothing alike but if you got closer you could see how similar they were in body and bone structure. The twins had reached the edge of the Everfree forest when the silhouette of a pony moved along the tree line. "Dude did you just see that?!" Tidal whispered to his brother. "Eeyup." The yellow earth pony whispered not taking his eyes off the tree line. The silhouette appeared again but fell over and onto the ground in front of the twins. Her voice was slightly hoarse (pun intended) as she let out a soft grunt. The silhouette was a Pegasus filly. Her coat was a dirty brown and spots of dark brown dotted her coat. Her mane and tail were in a messy braid, were a dirty brown as well and dragged on the ground.

The colts stared at the filly. Feeling confused and silly for being scared of a little filly. The filly got to her hooves and after scanning the clearing her light copper eyes fell on the twins. "Oh, hello. Who are you ponies?" The filly asked. "I'm Tidal Wave and this is Thunder Spark. Who might you be little pony?" "It's Penn-" The filly stopped and her eyes darted around as she bit her lip in thought. "Coco, Coco Copper." She finally said after about 5 minutes. The colts exchanged glances. "Well _Coco_. First of all what were you doing in the Everfree forest? Secondly what's with your ear?" Thunder asked looking at her left ear which was missing a small piece. "To answer your first question I was looking for my... Hat!" she exclaimed as if she had just answered a million dollar question. The brothers looked at the pony thinking she may be unstable. "But I can't answer your second question. It's kind of personal." "Don't worry we won't pry." Tidal assured her. Coco smiled showing dazzling white teeth. They seemed even whiter against her brown coat. An awkward silence settled in. "I know a place where you could get a new hat." Thunder told her thoughtfully obviously struggling for something to break the silence. "You do? But I don't think I have enough bits." She sounded disappointed. "Let me check." She said giving her tail a strong shake. A small black purse fell out. She dug around then she pulled out a small brown velvet pouch. She dumped the contents onto the ground. She counted the coins as she put them back in the pouch. Then after putting on the purse and tossing the pouch back into it she seemed to ponder it for a moment. "I guess I'll have to see the cost before I can decide." She finally said. "Then follow me." Thunder told her before running off with the two foals in tow.

_**Coco's Point Of View**_

I felt like hitting myself in the face._ Normal ponies don't take five minutes to tell somepony their name! Stupid! _I thought to myself as I ran behind the colt named Thunder. He turned the corner and I immediately knew where he was leading me. _Carousel Boutique_ was our destination. He skidded to a halt at the boutique's door. The other colt named Tidal and I stopped beside him. Tidal opened the door and I walked in but the colts stayed outside. I rolled my eyes. I didn't know any male brave enough to step into a woman's clothing shop of his own accord. Dresses, hats and other things were strewn about the room. I knew exactly what would happen next. The fashionable unicorn named Rarity walked up to me saying "Welcome to Carousel Boutique!" She was about to continue but her jaw hit the floor when she saw my appearance. "Darling I mean no offence but you're a fashion disaster! You MUST let me help you!" She exclaimed and started to push me to the salon part of the boutique. "But I just wanted a hat." I gulped on my words as she picked me up in a blue aura.

She sat me down in a white tub and magically undid my braids. In one quick move she had all kinds of bath products. She walked to the tap, turned it on and squirted shampoo into my mane. As she scrubbed the shampoo into my mane a white cat swatted at a spool of thread. "Opal dear stop playing with that!" She scolded without looking up. Then she grabbed a spray nozzle in her magical grip and drenched me. The mud and dirt from my coat colored the water brown as it went down the drain. The dirty suds from the shampoo joined it. Then she squeezed a bottle of coat shampoo over me and scrubbed it. It was also brown as it went down the drain. Rarity kept mumbling to herself that she had never seen so much dirt on one pony. After she confirmed me _clean _she began running a brush threw my mane and tail. She also combed my coat and muzzle.

_Half an hour and a lot of scrubbing later_

I looked at my reflection in the full length mirror. I had to admit Rarity did a good job. My Mane and Tail were a metallic copper and my coat was a rich mahogany colour. I had no cutie mark but that was normal for me. Rarity had French braided my mane and tail. I opened my wings, stretching the muscles. "It was a challenge but you look fabulous!" Rarity squealed in delight at her work. "How much do I owe you?" I asked taking out my coin pouch. "None darling I needed a good challenge! I was beginning to lose my edge!" She told me magically putting the pouch back in my purse. "Thanks!" I said giving her a quick hug before running out the door. I trotted down Main Street until I ran into a certain pink pony. She gasped then bombarded me with questions at a pace that would make a normal pony choke on their own air. Then she gasped again and ran off leaving only a trail of pink behind her. I chuckled at her expecting a party soon.

_Are you enjoying the story dear reader? Of course you are! Why else would you be reading this chapter? Oh are you surprised? I can break the fourth wall. You want to know why? Well I'll tell you. It's easy when you've been on the other side your whole life. Bravo you guessed it. I'm human. How I ended up here? No idea. I was just watching TV and BAM! Woke up covered in mud in the Everfree forest. How do I get home? You tell me. At the moment I'm searching for "The doctor" who I'm guessing I'll find with Ditzy Doo. You may know her as Derpy Hooves. You know what? Twilight probably has a book about reality magic! Also just so you know when I get a mix of excitement, worry, despair and frustration I tend to do certain things. Answering my own questions is one of them. I'd say I'm going to Twilight's now but that would be a lie. I'll be stuck in this chapter until the author has written the next chapter. By the way Mouch30 Madagascar Master took your request and made this chapter longer! Or at least tried to. Soon another topic I might join her while she's writing the author notes or make some comments on the story. Hay I might even give you a few sentences I snuck from the next chapter! So peace out to all the Pegasisters and Bronies I'll see you next time! Aw Horse apples I won't see you until the end of the next chapter! I would say that you'd see me next time but that would be a lie since this is a story not a comic! __**Coco Stop it! You're babbling again! If you want the readers to listen to you talking to them you can't drag on and on! **__Well on that note by everypony for real this time. I now have a certain author that needs a beating. *charges* __**Why did she turn out to be a mini Rainbow Dash!? I'll have the next chapter when I don't have a psycho chasing me! Bye guys and wish me good luck cuz SHE'S GOT A CHAINSAW! *runs***__Bye guys! GET BACK HERE!*runs after me*_


End file.
